shugocharafandomcom-20200214-history
Zero
Zero is Takuya Nakagura's Guardian Character. He appeared in episode 16. History Takuya had always believed that Zero was his imaginary friend as he hatched a while back. He was created by Takuya's dream to become a famous magician. He went back to slumber awhile ago, as Takuya's show became more and more fake, but he has no doubt that he will be born again, just as long as Takuya remembers what he dreams to become. Ever since Takuya went on tv for the first time and was nervous, Zero always says "Smile, Smile" to cheer Takuya up before a show. Throughout the episode, we see Zero peeking out of his shell. The first time he isn't smiling and just blinks. (This is after Utau Hoshina says she wanted to see Takuya do "real magic" and in turn hurts him.) The second time is after Takuya tells the Guardians that he heard Zero's voice for the first time in a while saying "Smile, smile!". He is seen in his egg behind Takuya, looking at Amu Hinamori and smiling, putting a finger over his mouth and telling her "Sshh!". The third time is when Takuya is told he's fired, because with CG anyone can be the magician. At this, Zero sadly looks down, closes his eyes and his shell closes, slowly turning gray at the thought that Takuya is doubting his dream. Nikaidou realized this and turned Zero into an X-Character by making Takuya lose faith in himself. After his X-Character attacks Amu, she can hear his thoughts, such as "Nobody wants to see magic... just a flashy show!". Amu then tells him that everyone was smiling the other day and so was he, convincing him that his smile was genuine magic. In the end, however, he was purified by Amu and was reunited with Takuya. Appearance Zero's appearance is magician or poker based, including a black hat with a red section on lower. He wears a mask that are split into different patterns: a red and white checkered pattern on the left, and plainly white on the right. His attire reveals to be a white, long-sleeved shirt with a red bowtie. Like his mask, his shirt also includes a vest that splits into half with other patterns: this provides a simple black color on the left and a red stripe pattern on the right. Finally, he wears black shorts and red shoes. As in X form, the X-Character wears a cape that merges into its color and a red mask covering his eyes. Special Powers X-Character Yuu Nikaidou tricked Takuya Nakargura into thinking Amu and the other Guardians never believed in him or his magic, therefore causing him to doubt himself. As an X-Character magician, Zero could use a dangerous card-based attack called "Black Magic". Trivia *The X-Character (Zero) uses the phrase "It's X time!", an imitation of "It's showtime!". Gallery X_zero_egg.png|Zero's Egg turns to a dark color Zero_egg.png|Zero's Egg Ep16-zero.jpg|Zero Back To Egg Screen Shot 2014-06-20 at 7.31.02 PM.png|Zero in a flashback. Screen Shot 2014-06-20 at 7.32.34 PM.png|Zero is seen for the first time in the episode. Screen Shot 2014-06-20 at 7.30.11 PM.png|Zero telling Takuya to "Smile, smile!". See also *Takuya Nakagura *Guardian Character *Episode 16: One Two Three☆Heart's Magic! Category:Guardian Characters Category:Shugo Chara! characters Category:Anime-only characters Category:Male characters